


This Definitely Tops the Weird Sh*t List

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Bisexual Wally West, Dick Grayson Has a Nice Butt, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Dick Grayson needs to chill, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Mind Swap, POV Wally West, Wally West is Kid Flash, Wally is chaotic, other Earths, ric grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Wally West gets knocked out during a fight against an Alien Warlord. When he wakes up, things aren't quite right.Specifically, he's in another dimension. It doesn't take him long to discover two very important things.1: He's no longer able to use his superspeed.2: He's dating Dick Grayson. Only he's not Dick Grayson. He's Ric Wayne.Yeah, this definitely tops the list of weird sh*t that happened to Wally West. Now how to get back home?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Ric Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 45
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I decided it was finally time to add to the birdflash tag. 
> 
> And also, why not play around with a little Ric Grayson ideals ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story I wrote in a weekend!!!

Wally was used to a lot of weird shit. Like the amount of weird shit he had experienced in his life made things like kidnapping a normal Tuesday. However. Being knocked out mid battle and then waking up in a nice soft bed was not usual. In fact it was pretty much the polar opposite of usual. 

His head was pounding. It felt like someone had stuck a full brass band inside his skull and just started ordering them to play all random sounds all at once. And his body didn't feel right. To put it simply. He felt normal. He literally lacked the buzz of the speedforce running through his veins. He sat up, looking around. He was in his boxers, lines indented in his chest and arms from sleep. His skin was tan. And smooth. No scars. 

Wally looked up and jumped out of bed, dashing across the room to a mirror. Without thinking about it, he tapped into where he knew the speedforce was lurking and cleared the room in a second. Burning hot pain seared through his body and he collapsed on a dresser, screaming in pain. It felt like his body was ripping apart, his very molecules crying out in protest at his actions. He looked up at himself in the mirror and felt a jolt of shock. That wasn't right. His hair was shaved short on the sides, the top a messy quiff that was tangled from sleep.

"Wally?!" The door burst open and a woman rushed through.

He spun to face her, taking a moment to register this woman and who she was.

"Aunt Iris?" He asked groggily, staring at the ginger.

"Are you okay?! I heard you screaming!"

She rushed over to his side, feeling his forehead. What was Iris doing in his house?

"I think I'm okay, I just can't . . ."

"Are you injured? Did you hurt your ankle at track practice? I knew you weren't walking right!"

Wally stared at her. He didn't run track, he couldn't, not with his powers.

"Come on, come sit down, let me look at your ankle."

He let her lead him over to the bed and sat down, staring at this woman as she poked at his ankles.

"Where's Barry? I need to talk to him."

Iris looked up, frowning. "Barry's at work, Wally. You know, that one place he spends all day and night at?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. The lab."

"Yes. Mr. Wayne has been getting impatient with their latest testing, putting pressure on all the scientists."

_ Mr. Wayne? But Barry is a forensic scientist. In Central City. _

"Well, I don't think anything is wrong with your ankles."

"I'm fine, Iris . . . Must've just stepped wrong when I got out of bed."

Something was wrong. Incredibly wrong.

"Okay, well you need to get going for school . . . Wait weren't you meeting Ric for breakfast?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend. You said something about meeting him at iHop for breakfast," Iris said with an amused eyebrow lift.

"I must've slept through my alarm. . . "

Iris hummed, standing and walking to the door. "Well you better get going so you can go grovel. It's not good to stand up a billionaire, Walls. Even if he's smitten with you."

Wally was dating a billionaire? What the hell? Did he hit his head and go into a coma?

"M'gann! If you're doing this, it's not funny!"

Wally waited for nearly a minute but when nothing changed, he reached over and grabbed his phone. A fucking Google Pixel 3. What the hell? Wally used his fingerprint to unlock it and found, with shock, his background was a picture of him and Dick kissing. They were in prom clothes, and Dick had his hands on Wally's arms, which were wrapped around his waist. He had no sooner unlocked the phone and acknowledged this then it started ringing, a contact popping up that read "Ric<3<3". The picture was very clearly Dick. Wally swiped up and answered.

"Hey."

Silence was his answer.

"Uh. . . . Ric?" Wally asked, deciding to go with the contact name.

"What was it this time, Walls?"

Dick's voice was deeper than usual, and he had a slight accent. 

"What?"

"Oh my God, don't. We had a breakfast date at 7:30. You remember that?"

"Yeah?" Wally said. Like a liar.

"Then where the hell are you."

"Sorry, I slept through my alarm and-"

"God damnit. I knew morning things were a bad idea."

"I'm sorry! I just, my head really hurts and somethings just . . . Not right."

A pause.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Dick."

A longer pause.

"Wally. . . " Dick's voice was very guarded, he sounded tense. "How many times have I told you not to use that name anymore."

"Oh shit." Dick sounded like he would murder Wally. "I'm sorry. It just slipped. . ."

What the  _ hell _ was going on.

"It's  _ fine _ ," was the hissed out response. "Do you need me to pick you up for school?"

"No. . . I'll get Iris to take me."

More time to figure this all out.

"Okay. Fine. I'll see you later."

Silence.

Wally sighed and started going through his phone, looking for clues about what was going on. The best one he got was from Google searching Superman and finding no results. Same for the Flash, and Batman. His gps told him he was in Gotham, which was not right. Social media told him he went to Gotham Academy, and had been dating who Wally thought was Dick Grayson, but actually was Richard Wayne, for two years now. Diving into Barry and Iris's accounts revealed that they had moved three years ago to Gotham when Barry had gotten a job offer from Wayne industries. Barry was a chemist, not a forensic scientist. Iris was a nurse. Thomas and Martha Wayne were still alive, Bruce Wayne was actually a decent businessman. And the world had never heard of Clark Kent.

"What the fuck is going on."

A quick scroll through contacts revealed that Dick and Artemis were the only people from Young Justice that Wally knew in this shit show, and Artemis' number was blocked.

"Wally! If you want a ride you better get down here!"

Wally jumped up and dug into his closet, pulling on a pair of jeans before stopping. Gotham Academy was a private school, they probably had a uniform. He threw a look around the room, decorated identically to his actual one. There! Chair! He dove and started pulling on the uniform, silently thanking the speedforce that the tie was still tied and all he had to do was tighten it. He pulled on the loafers that were sat by it and grabbed what he decided was his school bag before running downstairs.

He nearly tripped over a dog. It yiped and then started barking at him.

"Hey! Bad dog!" Iris scolded, it whimpered but kept a wary eye on Wally. 

"Come on!" Iris grabbed keys and her purse and dashed out the door.

Wally followed her out into the garage and got in the passenger seat of her blue car. He buckled in and then started looking through his backpack, finding his wallet and looking through it. His driver's license told him that his medical information was all the same. He put that back and looked through his textbooks, noting that Iris was giving him weird looks. He ignored her, going back to looking through his phone. His Dick would probably be pretty proud of detective skills. He had no idea how long the drive was so he was doing as much digging as possible. He quickly found a picture of his class schedule, something he needed to not blunder around like an idiot.

Next he started looking through his texts, since that was typically where he went to find information on people. He read through his texts with Ric, and discovered that they were  _ very _ intimate if the suggestive texts had anything to say about it. He also discovered he was going home with Ric tonight and going to a charity gala. Good to know that was something the billionaire still had to suffer through. He was blushing by the time they got to school, because holy shit this kid was insanely flirty, and from the shirtless picture he had sent, he was insanely hot too.

Wally was beginning to suspect that this was not M'gann messing with him, and it was something more like an alternate reality. Whoever this other Wally was, he was not a good kid, judging by the texts about parties. But this Wally was getting a good vibe on this other kid and how he acted just by text. By the time Iris had pulled up outside Gotham Academy, Wally was confident he could fake being this other guy until he figured how to get back to his universe.

The real question was. If he was  _ here _ , was the other Wally replacing him? If that was the case, how quickly would his friends figure out what was going on?

"Alright, have a good day, Wally. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Make good choices tonight," Iris said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Aunt Iris."

Wally leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before getting out of the car and walking towards the door. He looked around as he walked, pulling his phone out and looking for his schedule, glad it had his locker number on it as well. It only took a few moments to find the lockers and figure out how the system worked. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. He pulled it open and then looked through the contents, taking a guess on what he'd need for his first class, which was a English literature class. He shut the door and jumped, surprised by the person who was waiting behind it. Ric. 

_ Holy shit he's hot. _

Ric was stunningly gorgeous compared to Dick. Like, not saying that Dick wasn't beautiful, but. Ric was arguably so much more. He had flawless skin, no dark circles visible, his black hair looked insanely silky kept kind of long, but not that bad, and his dark blue eyes were focused on Wally. They were the same height, but Ric was clearly more muscled, he was standing, arms crossed, a scowl on his beautiful kissable lips. 

"Hey, babe," Wally said, whipping out the pet name he had seen countless times in texts.

"Hey."

Ric was clearly unhappy.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this morning, I really did miss my alarms and when I woke up my head was pounding really bad," Wally said, stepping forwards to touch Ric's arm.

"It's . . . It's okay. I know you've got a lot going on with the track team."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll have to make it up to you sometime."

Ric still didn't look happy.

"And I'm also sorry about the name thing," Wally said, guessing that was the issue. "I just really wasn't thinking straight."

A smirk suddenly found its way on Ric's lips. He stepped closer, hand coming up to Wally's chest. He leaned closer until their noses were almost touching. 

"That's because you're not."

With that he quickly pressed his lips to Wally's, and then started walking away.

"I'll see you at lunch!"

Oh dear. That was something Wally hadn't considered. He was going to have to tell Ric if he wanted to avoid any . . . Sexually intimate incidents. He could just avoid the teen, but something told him that wouldn't work, and even if other him was an asshole he didn't want to ruin his two year long relationship. Admittedly, he found himself thinking about the feeling of Ric's lips all through the next few classes. He hadn't minded that kiss.

After OW's(OW is short for Other Wally, which is how our Wally decided to refer to him) morning classes, Wally had lunch with Ric, apparently. He followed the stream of other students to the Cafeteria, but before he even made it inside, he heard-

"Please leave me alone."

"Who the hell do you think you are, ya creep? No one in this school knows you, but yet you come in here like you own the place."

Wally stopped, letting people bump into him as he looked for the arguing people.

"Get out of Gotham, you whore!"

Wally spotted them and surged forwards, feeling his hero instincts kick in as he went to defend the poor girl being harassed.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Wally snapped once he was close enough to be heard.

Before he could take another step, someone grabbed his hand.

"Wally, no. Stay out of it."

He glanced behind him to see Ric, shaking his head. Wally narrowed his eyes, turning to the small group standing around a girl pressed to the lockers. But he had already gotten involved.

"What the hell do you want, West?"

"Leave her alone. You heard her."

"Oh? You buddies with this creep now? Just yesterday I heard you and your boyfriend laughing about her in the halls."

Wally grit his teeth. OW really was an ass. A quick glance back at Ric, who was still pulling against him, and he made up his mind.

"I don't have to be friends with someone to know that calling them a whore isn't cool, you cunt."

A gasp came from the students still filtering by them. Even Ric sighed and let go of Wally's, taking a step back but not abandoning him. The other teen, the one who seemed to be in charge of this pack, bristled, eyes snapping back to Ric.

"Get your bitch under control, Wayne," he growled.

"Hey! Shut your fucking mouth!" Wally snapped, taking a few more steps forwards. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Or what? You'll go crying to the principal? His daddy will sue me? Fun fact, West-"

"Or I'll put my fist down your throat," Wally growled, stepping close enough that the low rumble was heard.

To his credit, the bully's eyes widened and he actually looked scared. His small posse stepped back, away from the girl, enough that she could start slipping away. Wally had no idea who this entitled prick was, but he was really hoping OW wasn't friends with him. He continued glaring him down, and after a moment the teen scoffed, breaking eye contact.

"Is there a problem?"

All the students still in the hall looked up at the buff adult male who had just walked up, he  _ looked _ like a gym coach.

"No sir," the entitled prick said and started, walking away, motioning for his group to follow.

Wally looked at the girl and felt shock run cold through his body.

"M'gann?!" He exclaimed.

She snapped her head to look at him. "Wally!"

She ran the few feet to him, screeching to a stop a few steps away.

"You know who I am!" She said happily.

"Yeah! Oh my God!"

"Wait. Wait. Who's my uncle."

"J'onn. Martian Manhunter."

"Oh god! You're actually Kid Flash!"

M'gann hugged him tightly, Wally, ecstatic at the fact that someone was here who he could talk to, hugged her back. Until he heard a cough. He pulled away to see Ric standing behind him, arms crossed.

"Dic-"

"Ric!" Wally interrupted, shooting M'gann a look.

"Wally? You, uh. Know her?" Ric asked, stepping forwards to loop his arm through his boyfriend's.

"Uh, yeah. . . "

_ "Meet me after lunch, by the bathrooms. _ "

_ "Good to know someone still has their powers." _

_ "You don't?!" _

M'gann was giving him a shocked look. Wally ignored her to look back at Ric. Who was glaring at him.

"Come on, let's get lunch," Wally said, tugging on Ric, who had diverted his attention to M'gann.

_ "I'll explain everything I know later. Just stay out of trouble!" _

"You and your stomach," Ric grumbled, slipping his hand into Wally's and began walking towards the cafeteria.

Wally squeezed his hand lightly, walking beside him quietly.

"Who was that anyway?" Ric asked as they stepped into the lunch line.

Wally was immediately jealous of OW. He got to eat this every day?! Wally got those weird chicken patties and gross mashed potatoes. This was whole chicken legs and fried potatoes. Wally probably started drooling.

"Walls."

"Uh. What?"

"Jesus, eyes on your boyfriend. It's not like you haven't had their chicken before."

"I didn't eat breakfast, Ric, leave me alone."

Ric cocked an eyebrow, but waited until they were leaving the lunch line to ask again.

"The girl, Walls. Who was she. I thought you didn't know her."

"Oh. Her name is Megan . . . And I met her, uh, just the other day."

Ric narrowed his eyes. "Why did she hug you then?"

"Because I saved her from a bunch of assholes? I don't know. Are you getting jealous, baby?"

"Yes."

Wally raised his eyebrows in surprise. That wasn't something he was sure how to deal with. What would OW do? He set down his tray on the table Ric had led him to. Then he turned to Ric, putting a hand on his arm.

"Trust me, Ric. I've only got eyes for you," Wally hummed, acting on instinct and leaning down, kissing Ric lightly.

That seemed to fix it. Ric leaned up into Wally, his hand coming up to his boyfriend's neck. They kissed for much longer then Wally probably should've allowed, but kissing Ric was really nice, their lips slotting together perfectly. The raven haired teen pulled away first, smiling softly at Wally.

"Good," he hummed, and slid into his seat.

They began eating, and Wally, despite having not eaten breakfast, found that he couldn't eat as much food as usual. Which was odd. He finished before Ric and pulled out his phone, continuing his research of OW. Apparently Twitter and TikTok also did not exist in this universe. It was very disappointing. A quick scroll through camera roll told Wally that OW and Ric spent most of their free time together. OW didn't take many other pictures, but what he did was mostly of Ric. He had some with Barry and Iris, and more of their dog, which he discovered was named Lucy. Wally scrolled through OW's Instagram for a while and found some more important information.

Then he remembered his promise to M'gann.

"Hey, babe, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before class. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, okay darling," Ric said absently, barely glancing over.

Wally picked up his backpack and gently squeezed Ric's shoulder before slipping out of the cafeteria, towards the bathrooms. M'gann was lurking nearby. The moment she saw him she hugged him tightly. Her hair was cut in a short bob, like Wally remembered from their Earth.

"What the hell is going on?!" He exclaimed, pulling back to look at her.

"As far as I can tell we got transported into an alternate universe. I woke up yesterday, and from what I understand, everyone thinks I'm a transfer student. But Wally, I've done research and Megan Morse didn't exist before yesterday!"

"That's so weird. Get this. I'm dating Dick here! The only thing is, he isn't Dick Grayson, he goes by Ric Wayne. I haven't figured out why yet, but he gets really upset when you call him Dick."

M'gann raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, so I don't even exist but you get to play the boyfriend of a hot billionaire. That unfair."

Wally sighed, glancing around.

"Yeah, well it's not as lucky as you think. Two reasons. One, I can't control my powers. If I focus really hard, I can feel the speedforce buzzing away, but I can't do anything with it. I tried this morning and it was so painful."

"So that's what you meant. Yeah, I've got pretty much everything still. Something's I haven't tried. . . . What's two?"

"Oh. Two is very difficult. . . . Meg. Ric and other me are  _ very  _ intimate, like. God the texts could turn even Roy's cheeks red."

M'gann's cheek started turning pink as she caught onto what he meant.

"I'm gonna have to tell him, Meg. Just to avoid . . . Because if he finds out on his own then I might be accidentally destroying their relationship!"

"You can't tell him! That'll be destroying their relationship! Supers don't exist here, Wally, they won't understand!"

"Well I'm not about to have sex with my best friend just to keep a cover," Wally hissed.

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" M'gann hissed back, cheeks bright red.

"Do you think they know? Back on our world?"

"Well, if this world's Wally got sent to ours, then I bet they've noticed."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a prick."

"We need to figure out how to get back. Let's meet up tonight and figure it out."

"I can't. Other Wally promised to go to some charity dinner with Ric, and since I'm playing him, I have to go."

"Dang! Okay! Tomorrow afternoon, that one donut shop Nightwing took us too?"

"Yeah," Wally agreed, just as the bell rang. "I've gotta go."

"Okay, bye Wally. . . Wait! Do you want me to keep us linked?!"

"Uh, no . . ."

M'gann raised an eyebrow, but nodded. They split ways, Wally running into the bathroom, as he did actually have to pee. After, he ran to his next class, advance Chemistry. Good to know he and OW had at least one thing in common.

After all classes were done for the day, Ric found Wally at his locker. He leaned against the one next to him, looking unfairly attractive. Maybe Wally was actually attracted to Dick.

"I don't suppose you grabbed your things for the evening?"

"Uh, no. Totally forgot."

"That's fine. We can run over."

Wally hummed and finished pulling things out of his locker. He shut it tightly and made sure it locked before turning to Ric. He let himself be dragged outside to the parking lot. He was both shocked and completely unsurprised to discover Ric drove a fucking Ferrari. He didn't recognize the model, but god damn was it a hot car. Dick opened the trunk and once they had slid their things in and shut it securely, they got inside. Dick started it and the engine purred to life. Wally was silent as they drove, looking over at Ric, wondering how his Dick was coping with all this.

When they got back to Wally's house, he found keys inside his backpack and unlocked the door, letting Ric in. The dog immediately started barking.

"Lucy, quiet!" Wally ordered. She ignored him and continued barking.

"Aww, Luce, it's okay," Ric cooed, bending to pet her. 

Wally sighed and jogged back upstairs to his room, finding a bag in the same place he always kept bags and began packing things, well aware OW had agreed to spend the night at Ric's house. He glanced up when Ric walked in, flopping on his bed.

"What suit are you wearing?" He asked, following Wally with his eyes.

"Dunno. Which should I wear?" Wally asked.

He had more than one suit?

Ric sighed and pushed off the bed, walking over to a door that Wally had yet to open to reveal the closet.

_ Holy shit maybe I should date  _ my  _ Dick Grayson _ .

The clothes contained in the closet were more expensive the any Wally had ever seen in his life. Ric started pushing through them, pulling out a charcoal gray suit and looking at it. He motioned Wally over, and once he was stood beside him, held it up, scowling lightly. He grabbed a white button up and tucked it under the jacket, and then a red tie and threw that over as well.

"And your black loafers, of course."

"Of course."

Wally grabbed the requested shoes and put them on the top of his bag. He took the suit and put it on top of the door, watching Ric look through what appeared to be jewelry.

"You know what suit I'd rather see you in?" Ric hummed out, pulling out a necklace. It was a small dainty silver chain with a lightning bolt pendant. 

"Do tell," Wally asked, looking around his room for anything else he might need for the night.

Ric stepped up behind him, slipping the necklace around his neck, clipping it on. Then he slipped his arms around Wally's stomach, pulling their bodies tight together. A thrill of something ran through his body, heading south. Ric's hands were resting low on his stomach.

"Your birthday suit," Ric murmured lowly in his ear.

_ Oh fuck _

Wally's body tensed as the sultry tone sent another thrill into him. Oh bother, this was not a good situation for his cover. Especially not as Ric's hand slid further down. And yet Wally wasn't stopping him. Something inside him just didn't know how to stop Ric. He blamed it on OW's body. So as Ric's hands slid down into his pants, he just leaned back into him and let it happen, Ric's mouth coming onto Wally's neck.

"Ric," Wally whispered, gritting his teeth to prevent other noise from coming from his throat.

"Hmm?"

"Now, really?"

Ric chuckled, his hand stilling, but his mouth was still sucking a spot under his ear. After a moment he pulled away, but not before nibbling at his earlobe.

"Probably not the best time."

"Probably," Wally muttered back.

Ric retracted his hands from the others pants but let them slide up under his shirt.

"So, how are you gonna make this morning up to me?" He asked, leaning his weight into Wally in return.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

Ric laughed, gently kissing his neck again before pulling away completely, stepping away. 

"You ready to go, KF?"

Wally hesitated at the name, but let it slide off, grabbing his bag. "Just need to grab my bathroom stuff."

"Alright."

Ric grabbed Wally's suit and followed him down the hall and watched as he grabbed things from the bathroom. Judging by the small amount of products in this bathroom, Iris and Barry must have a master bathroom, so Wally just grabbed everything that seemed like a product he would use and carefully tucked them into his bag. Once he finally had everything, they got back into the Ferrari and started driving to the Manor.

Wally wasn't in for much of a surprise. The Manor, on the surface, was identical to that of his world's. Something told him that there wasn't a batcave underneath. When they pulled into the garage and got out, Wally was curious to see if Alfred was still the butler, or if it was someone he didn't know. His answer would come when a younger looking brunet male appeared in front of them.

"Master Ric. Lady Wayne wished to see you before you begin preparing for the dinner tonight," the butler stated, a British accent light in his voice.

"Okay, can you take Wally's things up to my room?" 

"Of course, Master Ric."

Wally passed his bag and suit over and then turned to follow Ric through the house. He led him straight to the office where the entrance to the batcave lay. Only the clock was actually ticking away. Sitting behind the desk, behind a computer monitor, was an older looking woman, her hair was white, but her face was soft, smile and worry lines abundant. This must be Martha Wayne.

"Oh! Ric, there you are!" She said happily, smiling when she saw the teen.

"Hey, grandma," Ric said with a smile, walking around the desk and hugging her tightly.

"Hello, Wally."

"Hi, how are you?" He asked, smiling back sweetly.

He didn't know OW's relationship with Mrs. Wayne, so it was better to stick with polite and safe.

"Oh just dandy. Ric, honey, your father and grandfather are just going to be meeting us at the dinner, also I got you a new vest for your suit, I know you said that you accidentally stained the other one."

"Oh! Thank you!"

_ Ugh he's spoiled. Wait he's rich, of course he's spoiled. _

Wally missed some chitchat that happened between the grandmother and her grandson. Suddenly Ric was grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs, down the hall and into a bedroom. It looked nearly similar to Dick's room in the real Wayne Manor. 

"I need to go take a shower," Ric announced, walking into a huge closet.

"Okay."

There was a pause and then Ric walked back in, now shirtless. Wally, having been digging around in his bag, glanced up, and immediately his eyes locked in on Ric's toned chest. OW was a lucky man. He plugged his phone in and then turned to Wally, looking almost expectant.

_ Oh god he expects me to join him. _

When Wally didn't move, Ric's eyes narrowed, but he turned and disappear back through the closet and didn't return. Which meant there was a bathroom through there. Wally took this time to look around and do a little bit of snooping on Ric, trying to figure out anything about this kid that wasn't broadcasted through his social media. When nothing came up, Wally sighed. He needed to start getting ready so as to not be suspicious. But everything he needed to do to get ready required going into the bathroom. His morals ended up winning out so he sat down on the bed and returned to snooping on himself as he waited.

"Why aren't you getting ready?"

Wally looked up and found Ric standing in the doorway, completely naked. He was sure his face went immediately red because Ric's eyebrow shot up. He leaned one arm against the door frame, clearly showing off his well shaped body. Wally's eyes dragged down it slowly, taking time to take in all of him. He probably shouldn't have, but he was still a teenage boy and this man in front of him was so attractive it was nearly painful.

Besides, as far as Ric knew, this was his long time boyfriend. So it wasn't like there was anything wrong with looking.

"Uh. . . Had to answer a text from Iris. . . I got distracted."

"Clearly, get ready before I have to come over there and ride your ass over it."

Wally's mouth moved before his brain registered what he was saying.

"I'd rather you do that for other reasons."

Ric laughed and turned away, giving Wally a view of an amazing ass.

"Get dressed, West. We'll have to see."


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's first thought upon waking up was "oh no". For you see, he woke up tangled with a fairly naked Ric Wayne.

Ric was still asleep, his head on Wally's shoulder as he breathed softly, snoring slightly due to his head being at a slightly odd angle. Wally was instantly wide awake, searching his foggy memory to find out what had happened last night. The charity dinner, playing boyfriend, pretending he knew a bunch of people. Getting tipsy off stolen champagne. Coming back to the Manor. He remembered kissing, and pulling off Ric's clothes. . . But that was it. Then what. Did they have sex?!

He figured there were a few ways to find out, and only one he could do right now. He slipped his hand down under the sheets, and onto Ric's back, gently sliding it along his smooth skin until he reached his hips. And hit the hemline of underwear. A breath of relief escaped him and he let his body relax. He couldn't get Ric off without waking him up, so he might as well accept his fate. Oh well, it gave him time to think about his situation, and how he could've gotten here.

The Young Justice team had been battling an alien who had named himself the Liberator, because he believed the super heroes were enslaving earth and he had come to rescue humanity. Oh and conveniently make himself King of Earth. This seemed like a Justice League problem, but the Young Justice team had responded first and held the Liberator and his drones off until the big guns had gotten there.

That must've been it. Wally remembered being knocked out. He had been running for a long time and was running out of calories to burn, moving just because of the speedforce pumping through his veins. When he got knocked out, he and M'gann, due to being attached mentally, must've had something done by the Liberator that swapped them, or rather him, with an alternate universe double. He had no idea how to get back on his own, and was really just hoping that his team was trying to figure out how to get him back.

Ric inhaled deeply and shifted, nearly falling off Wally's shoulder. Wally tightened his arms, holding him in place. After a moment, Ric opened his eyes and looked up, a smile spreading across his beautiful face. Wally smiled back, tilting his head down and kissing Ric's forehead. Hey, if his team didn't figure out how to get him back, he could probably fall in love with Ric pretty easily.

Hell if he did get back, he was gonna have to cope with the knowledge that he was now  _ very  _ attracted to his best friend.

"Morning," Ric murmured, closing his eyes slightly.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Of course."

Ric pushed himself up slightly, pressing his lips to Wally's. At this stage, Wally was so used to it that he didn't even hesitated, just started kissing him back. He knew he needed to talk to Ric and tell him what was going on, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to do it, because he knew it would hurt him.

But so would lying longer.

Wally didn't stop Ric until he had climbed on top of him and his hands were sliding south. Wally grabbed Ric's wrists, effectively stopping him.

"We need to talk," Wally murmured, breaking their kiss.

Ric pulled away, looking rightfully concerned. He was still straddling Wally and didn't move, his beautiful lips curled into a frown, resting his hands on Wally's chest.

"I'm not . . . " Wally sighed.

God this was gonna suck, even if Ric was even a quarter like what Dick was. 

"Wally, what did you do?" Ric hissed, voice already sounding pained.

"What? No-"

"Fuck! I knew you weren't acting right yesterday! It's that Megan girl, isn't it!"

Ric pushed away, hurt obvious on his face. He started scrambling back off Wally, who caught his arm, holding him in place.

"I didn't cheat on you, Ric! What the hell?!"

"Oh, is it really that big of a leap to make?! You cheated on Artemis!"

Wally felt something cold run through him.

"God he really is an asshole!" Wally exclaimed, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

Ric narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about."

"Ric, I can't have cheated on you because I'm not who you think I am."

Ric was now staring at him like he was an idiot.

"I'm not. . . I'm not your Wally."

"What the fuck."

"Let me explain-"

"I don't know what kind of sick joke this is!" A twist of the arm and Ric was free, jumping up and across the room. "But it's not fucking funny, Wally!"

"Ric, wait!"

Wally jumped up. Ric was hastily pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Wally grabbed the first pair of pants he could see, his suit pants, and pulled them on. Ric was dashing out the door.

"Ric, fuck! Give me a chance to explain! I'm not from this dimension, I'm from another world like this! I think your Wally got sent there!"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to talk to you!"

They were yelling now, and somewhere deep in Wally, he knew he shouldn't do that because they were going to wake up other people, but he didn't care. He wanted Ric to listen.

"Ric!"

He chased the teen down the stairs, wishing he has his superspeed.

"Ric, come on!"

They ended up bursting into the dining room, where Bruce, Thomas and Martha were sat, peacefully eating breakfast.

"Dick would you just listen to me?!" Wally snapped, frustrated.

Ric spun on him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"That is the second time you've done that and I'm not going to fucking tolerate it. You know what the hell that name means and why I don't use it any more-"

"No, I don't!" Wally exclaimed, voice going pitchy, throwing his hands up in the air. "I just told you, I'm not from this dimension, where I'm from, you think Ric is the stupidest version of your name ever!"

"Fine. If you're telling the truth, why didn't you tell me yesterday? Why play my boyfriend and end up hurting my feelings?!"

Wally glanced past Ric at his family, who were watching in stunned silence. Bruce was half out of his chair, kept in place only by Thomas' hand on his arm.

"Because I didn't know what the hell was going on. I didn't know if this was some mind game or some form of manipulation the Liberator was putting me through, I had to figure it out, but I knew I needed to talk to you before anything happened that I couldn't take back!" Desperation was painfully obvious in Wally's voice.

"Richard, what is the meaning of all this?" Martha asked.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Ric, please, just listen. I don't want to destroy your relationship with your Wally. I just want to get back to my Richard," Wally begged, eyes searching Ric's.

After a moment of painful silence, Ric grunted, shaking his head and walking to the dining table.

"Fine, but you better be pretty convincing. And you can explain to everyone."

Wally glanced at the family, and at Bruce's extremely protective expression. He took a breath and nodded, walking over. 

"So I'm about to sound absolutely crazy, but just let me tell the whole thing," he said, staying standing, focusing on Ric solely.

"I'm not from this dimension. I'm from a place incredibly similar, except we have superheroes. People with powers, or people who don't have them, but still are heroes. I'm a hero called Kid Flash. I can . . . Well bluntly, run faster than sound. My uncle, Barry? He's the Flash, my mentor, and we live in Star City, not Gotham. He's a forensic scientist working for CCPD, not a chemist working for Wayne Enterprises."

That got an eyebrow raised from Bruce.

"Uh . . . Bruce, you're a vigilante called Batman, and Ric, you're also a vigilante, you used to work with Batman and be called Robin, but now you've moved on and go by Nightwing. You, or rather, my Richard, runs a group called Young Justice, and it's full of a bunch of teens like me. Two or so days ago, we were battling an alien warlord calling himself the Liberator, who had come to wipe out all Superheroes from the earth, and then make himself the supreme ruler. I got knocked out in the fight, and somehow, they sent my consciousness into this dimension, into the body of your boyfriend. I assume he got sent into mine. I woke up yesterday and had no idea where the hell I was.

"The girl, the one I saved yesterday? Her name is M'gann M'orzz. She's-" Wally gave a pitiful laugh. "She's actually an alien, a white Martian. She's a superhero like me, and goes by Miss Martian, I don't know why she got sent here too, I think it's because we were linked telepathically. That's how we knew each other yesterday. We were going to meet up this afternoon and figure this shit show out."

Bruce started laughing. Ric was still staring at him angrily, but Martha and Thomas looked concerned.

"Son, have you hit your head recently?" Thomas asked, leaning forwards on his elbows.

"What? No! I'm not crazy."

"You just told me my son runs around as a man-bat-"

"Batman, actually, sir. Man-bat is a rival of Batman's."

Thomas blinked, and then continued as if Wally hadn't interrupted.

"I don't think a sane person would do that, nor dream that up, do you son?"

Wally sighed, shaking his head and jamming a hand into his hair.

"I'm not lying or making anything up. . . Ric, ask me something your boyfriend would know."

Ric didn't respond for a moment.

"Who did you cheat on Artemis with?" He asked finally, voice cold.

Wally shrugged, he literally had no idea. "No clue. In my world, Artemis is still my ex, but we broke it off because she figured out she's gay."

"When's our anniversary?"

Wally shook his head again. Ric scowled at him.

"Okay, Wally. You said you can run faster than sound. Prove it."

Wally looked over at Bruce and sighed. "I can't. . . I can't do that. Not in this body."

"What? Explain?"

Wally frowned, trying to think of how to explain it in a way that made sense.

"So . . . Barry and I, and all speedsters-thats what we're called- we have the ability to access this thing called the speedforce. It's this multi-dimensional force, this energy, that provides all speedsters their speed. Without it, Barry, Jay, Thawne, me, we're all useless. I can feel it, right now. This dull buzzing in the back of my skull. It's right there. But I just can't do anything with it."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tried to use it, I could quite literally kill this body."

The confused looks told him to go on. He sighed and tapped at the table for a moment.

"Okay. So. A speedsters body, when we gain the ability to manipulate the speedforce, our bodies change pretty drastically, we evolve basically. We are changed so we can handle the energy that comes with the speedforce. Everything inside of us is basically charged with energy, practically buzzing with it. It's like . . . It's like insulating a wire, it helps protect everything the wire might touch. Without that insulation, without the change we go through, you'll start a fire, or burn out the wire," Wally tried explaining. "Being in this body . . . it's like . . . Putting a dirt bike engine on a Moped. You have the engine, the power to go fast and compete and do crazy flips, but the body, the frame isn't built for it."

"So if you try to use your speed, assuming you're telling the truth, you'll kill my Wally?"

"Uh, yeah. I can do it for a little bit, but it's very painful."

"Could you . . . Just to prove to us?" Thomas asked carefully.

"Thomas, he just said it could kill him!"

"No. I'll do it, I know just how much a normal human can withstand."

Thomas looked around, frowning.

"Throw your cup," Wally requested, standing.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Thomas picked up his mostly empty cup, dumped the rest of his water into his coffee cup and then stood, throwing it back towards the door. Wally watched him pulling back, and started reaching for the speedforce. Once he had it, the world started slowing down. He took off before the pain started, and cleared the room in less then a second. His hand closed around the cup and immediately he let go off the speedforce, collapsing as he screamed in pain, feeling electricity physically crackling along his skin. The searing pain was overtaking him. It took longer to pass this time, and when it was gone, Ric was by his side, worry clear on his face.

"Oh my God," a voice behind him breathed when Wally presented the glass cup, completely unharmed.

"Ow," Wally whimpered out, feeling the residual pain crackling through his body like cloud to cloud lightning.

"You weren't lying," Ric breathed out, his eyes wide.

Wally shook his head, leaning into the teen, who had slipped his arms around Wally. Bruce came over, and the two helped Wally back to sit at the table. They all looked confused and concerned. Ric was the first to speak.

"What about . . . Where's my Wally?"

"As far as I was able to figure, he probably got sent to my dimension. No offense, but he seems like a bit of a prick. My team is probably working on the problem right now, trying to figure out how to get us back."

Ric's mouth twitched up at one corner. "He is, but he's my prick . . . Are . . . Is he going to be okay? Like are there any risks to him being in your enhanced body?"

"I don't really know? He may still be able to use my powers, but I doubt it . . . To use my other metaphor, it's like putting the motor of a Moped on the body of a dirt bike. You can still drive, it's just nowhere near the correct power and punch. He should be fine. . . Physically anyway. There might be a little bit of mental scarring that you can blame on my weird ass life."

"Does this happen often?" Bruce asked, a faint smile on his lips.

"Uh, traveling dimensions? No. But I can time travel, so weird shit is pretty normal."

The family continued to quiz Wally for a bit, before deciding that he really was telling the truth, and Ric announced he was coming with to talk to M'gann. They walked back upstairs silently, getting changed into normal clothes.

"Can I ask some personal questions?" Ric asked, sitting on the bed and watching the man who was not his boyfriend, but was in his boyfriend's body get changed.

"Sure."

"Are you and your Richard. . . Are you dating?"

Wally laughed slightly, glancing at him.

"That's a big fat no. He's my best friend, I've known him since we were like, thirteen or something, I've known him almost the whole time since he moved to Gotham."

"Are his . . . Parents."

"They're gone. They were acrobats and died in an accident. Bruce- My Bruce- ended up taking him in, but he hasn't officially adopted him yet."

"Why not?"

"Dunno. Orphans run in the same circles I guess."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh. . . Shit . . . Yeah, Bruce's . . . Thomas and Martha were killed a long time ago in my dimension. Bruce was like, ten when it happened."

"Oh god. That's horrible!"

"Yeah."

Wally went quiet, pulling his shirt on. Ric stared at him for a moment.

"So. . . If you're not dating your Richard, this must've all been awkward for you . . . " He said quietly.

Wally glanced over to see his cheeks turning pink. He chuckled.

"Uh, a little. But, your Wally's body had a lot of say in my reactions."

"Sorry for . . . Everything."

"Why? You had no idea I wasn't your boyfriend, you just acted as if he was. And honestly, I have to admit I'm pretty jealous of him. You're really hot, dude."

Ric's face flushed deeper and he looked down at his feet. 

"Did he . . . He really cheated on Artie?"

"Yeah. He was high when it happened, but yeah. She was pretty pissed, dumped soda on him and everything, blocked him on every social app ever."

"I'd be pissed at him too. . ."

"She's gay in your world?"

"Yeah, dating a girl on our team named Zatanna. They're grossly cute."

Wally walked over and sat next to Ric.

"Can I ask a few questions? You don't have to answer."

"I guess."

"Why Ric? Like what happened that made you hate the other name so much?"

Ric sighed, laying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"My parents . . . The Grayson's, they weren't acrobats, they were just normal people. I came out as gay pretty young, and they abandoned me. Just packed up and left. Dick . . . Was the name they gave me, and by the time Bruce adopted me, it was like a hot iron on the skin anytime anyone called me that, because all it did was remind me how they couldn't stand to have a son that was gay."

Wally reached over and gently touched Ric's arm.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not important anymore. I have Bruce, and my grandparents. And a hot boyfriend, so fuck them, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, do you look like this?"

"Oh, uh basically? My skin's a little lighter because I spend a lot of time inside or I'm only out at night, and I have a lot more scars. My hair is a little longer too, but that's pretty much the only differences."

"Huh . . . Strange."

Wally chuckled.

"So, second question. Where you and Wally friends before you started dating?"

"Uh, kinda? More of acquaintances. A few months after the Artemis scandal, we got stuck on a group project and things just picked up from there."

"Purely out of curiosity, who made the first move?"

"You- He did. He took me out on this really sweet date."

Wally hummed, considering this.

After a little while, they went into town and headed to the donut shop, which was actually a pastry shop here, but Wally knew M'gann would figure it out. They got some pastries and found a table in the back to sit at and wait quietly, Wally keeping his mental walls down for M'gann to be able to find him.

"Hey, Wally?"

Wally hummed questioningly and looked over at Dick, who looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry if this messes things up with your Richard."

"Why would it?"

"Well, because we did spend a good portion of last night making out, and even though I don't consider it cheating- considering it was still my boyfriend's body, and technically him, just from another dimension-, you weren't dating me previously so I just. . . "

"Hey, you and Dick aren't the same people. You may look the same and have similar lives, but you're not the same, and if I'm being honest, I hope you never have to go through half of the shit he's had too. I knew you weren't him when I first decided to pretend yesterday, so it's not gonna change anything."

Ric hummed and looked down at his phone.

_ "Wally?" _

_ "Here! In the back!" _

Wally stood before she even walked around the corner M'gann suddenly appeared and Wally hugged her tightly.

_ "Hello!" _

"Oh, don't do that, I told him."

_ "I thought we agreed not too!" _

"You did. I said I needed to tell him, which I did. He believes me."

M'gann sighed and glanced at Ric, stepping forwards.

"I'm Megan."

"Ric Wayne."

"So . . ." M'gann sat down across from Wally. "Any idea how to fix this?"

"No, none. I was gonna talk to Barry, maybe Lucius. They're the smartest people I know, or know of. They'd probably be the only ones who could figure this out."

"We could just wait until the others get us out."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Meg, I don't need telepathy to be able to tell that's the last thing you want to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! We find out a little more about Ric and why he is the way he is. 
> 
> OW is a dick and I fully intended him to be such.
> 
> But Ric loves him and that's all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone kept asking for this chapter, so here you go :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Life was fucking weird. Dick was really considering quitting superhero life some days.

After the battle with Liberator, he found Wally completely unconscious in the middle of a field. No one could find Miss Martian. They returned to Mount Justice, and Wally slept for nearly a day, before waking up Friday morning and being entirely and utterly strange.

He knew none of them, except Artemis, who he stubbornly refused to talk to, saying something about "soda" and "I'm a happily committed man". 

Which was entirely untrue.

What had finally done it was when that evening, Dick was talking with Wally, trying to figure out why he was acting so stupid. He just pulled off his mask and spun on the teen.

"Dammit! Walls, this isn't funny!"

"Ric!" Wally had gasped and jumped up, running the few steps between them and had promptly kissed Dick.

He had gotten shoved on his ass.

"What the hell?!" Dick exclaimed, staring down at the ginger.

He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Baby, it's me, come on."

It had only taken Dick thirty minutes from there to figure out something had switched his Wally with an alternate dimension Wally. A dimension where they had been dating for two years and superheroes didn't exist. To say Dick freaked out was an understatement. He called every scientist he knew, and by next morning had them all slaving to figure out how to get the proper Wally back.

The YJ team thought the whole situation was hilarious, from this Wally having no idea how to use his powers, to the fact that Dick and Wally were dating in another dimension. But really, Dick was freaking out. If other dimension Wally didn't have powers, what if his powered Wally accidentally burnt the body out trying to use the speedforce. Not to mention M'gann was still gone.

This Wally, who ever he was, was absolutely nothing like their Wally. He was a jerk, and an idiot. But not. He was mathematically minded, talking with Barry about chemistry and using words that not even Dick understood, so he was incredibly smart, but he just acted like an idiot. When he had been explained what his powers were, he immediately dashed into a wall, nearly breaking his nose. Kon had doubled over in laughter and had to be led out of the room by Zatanna.

As was, the scientists were trying their best and still had no good guesses. So Dick was forced to take Wally home, just to keep him from fucking anything up. He walked around the Manor in dumbfounded silence.

"Hey, this is just like the old man's Manor!"

"Well, I'm glad the Wayne Manor is universal."

"Yeah well, grandpa Thomas would kill Bruce if he did anything to it."

Dick screeched to a halt, and upon finding out that Thomas and Martha Wayne were alive, put Wally under strict orders not to say a single thing about it to Bruce.

"Why not?" Wally asked, following Dick upstairs.

"Because Thomas and Martha died years ago and if he . . . . I don't know what it would do to him."

Dick led Wally to one of the guest rooms that Alfred kept clean, pushing the door open and walking over to the curtains, pushing them open.

"You can stay here until we can figure this mess out and get you back where you're supposed to be."

"You seem to be in an awful rush to get rid of me," Wally purred, leaning his hip against the dresser and putting a hand on his other one.

"Yeah, well. Let's just say I need my Wally back asap."

"Aww, can't live without your pretty boyfriend? I understand, Ric is the same way."

"I'm not- No. Wally and I aren't dating, he's my best friend."

"Surreee, so's my Ric, we just happen to have sex too."

Something cold ran through Dick at that sentence. What if Wally had to . . . Oh fuck no.

"Look, man. Dunno what's with you, I mean, you look almost identical to Ric, just, ya know, he doesn't run around in Spandex, and you're a little uh . . . Lankier." Wally motioned curves with his hands. "But, look at this kid." 

Wally turned to look at himself in the mirror. 

*He's pretty hot, right? So unless you two are straight, you really should tap that-"

"Okay! Shut up!" Dick snapped, whirling on Wally. "I have work to do. Stay inside, if you need anything, Alfred will be nearby."

"Aww, running away so soon?"

"Yes. And need I remind you that I am not your boyfriend, so please stop flirting."

"Alright. Chill, bro."

Wally held up his hands and smiled politely. Dick shook his hand and stormed out. This Wally from this other dimension was annoying as hell. He just rubbed Dick wrong. How on Earth any version of him could date someone like that . . . He shook his head at the thought. After changing, Dick headed down to the batcave and started working, researching the Liberators tech for any clue as to how this happened. He kept a window open with the Manor video feed at all times.

"So, we have a guest."

Dick threw a glance behind him at Batman, who must've just pulled in, because he was hopping out of the batcar.

"Yeah. He's annoying as hell."

"Isn't it your best friend?"

"Bruce, my best friend  _ is  _ annoying as hell. But no. It's not."

"Right, alternate dimension."

"Exactly."

Bruce walked over, dropping the cowl and looking down at Dick. He looked as tired as Dick felt.

"You wanna know the kicker?"

"Sure."

"In his world, we're dating. Superheroes don't exist, and I go by the name Ric."

"Sounds nice."

"Bruce!"

"Sorry. Look, I talked to the gang, and they're making headway on your problem. Get some rest and I'll help you attack this tomorrow," Bruce promised putting a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Yeah. Okay."

Dick stood and headed upstairs, grabbing a snack from the kitchen and then crashing in bed. It was only 7:20pm, but he didn't care. He just wanted sleep.

Alfred woke him the next morning.

"There's a call downstairs for you, Master Dick."

"Thanks," Dick grumbled and pushed himself out of bed.

He took the mask Alfred was holding and rubbed his eyes as he trudged down to Bruce's office. It was far too early for this. Whatever time it was.

"Hey! Dick!"

_ Ugh. Not now  _

He turned to see Wally, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, standing in the hallway to the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Wally, I have to take a call," Dick grumbled, voice rough from sleep, he was sure he looked a mess.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "So no?"

"I would love coffee, but this probably has to do with getting you home-"

"One minute, just one minute and then you can get it. I don't know about this world, but Ric is not a happy camper before coffee. I'm sure everyone would prefer it if you got a cup."

Dick sighed and followed Wally into the kitchen, watching as he poured a mug of coffee.

"Do you still like light cream?"

"Uh, yeah, like just a splash."

Wally hummed and poured some creamer in, stirring it before giving it to Dick.

"Thanks." He sipped it and was surprised to find it was perfect.

Wally smiled and then motioned for Dick to go, so he did. He made his way to the batcave, pressing the mask on and then walking over to the computer, accepting the call that was on hold. It was clear it was coming from the Hall of Justice, a team of people all working on laptops. Captain Atom was sat nearby, waiting.

"Captain Atom."

"Oh! Night- . . . Wing."

The pause was due to the fact that Dick was in just sleep pants and what probably was one of Kon's old shirts, the black fabric way too big, and the red S long since faded. It was unusual for people to see Nightwing in civvies.

"Uh, Flash, he's here!"

Dick blinked and then Barry was standing in front of the camera, the hood of his Flash uniform pulled up.

"So we're about 98% sure we can get you to the dimension that Wally is in. . . . Uh, let's call it Earth-3."

"Earth-3? Why not Earth-2?"

"Uh, because we're Earth-2. Look it's a long story. Anyway, basically we're gonna turn one of the Zeta tubes into an interdimensional portal."

"We've synced it to the waves the Liberators tech was giving off, because they didn't match the vibrations-"

"Okay. Science talk. I get it. How sure are you that this is gonna work?" Dick interrupted, sipping his coffee.

"98%. The portal works. Just the problem will be if we got the right earth."

"Okay. I'll grab KF and we'll come over."

"Okay, great! See you soon."

Dick changed into his Nightwing uniform, before going back upstairs to get Wally, coffee cup empty. He, Bruce and Alfred were in the dining room eating breakfast.

"Ooh, back in the Spandex, something important must be happening," Wally said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm getting you home," Dick said, dropping into a chair and quickly piling pancakes on his place.

"Oh sweet!"

After a quick breakfast, Dick made Wally get into his Kid Flash uniform and then they took off across town to the Zeta point. He had to explain briefly how it worked, and then sent Wally through first, waiting for the cool down before following. He didn't even stop to brief Wally on where they were or who any of these people were, just walked straight over to Barry and Allen.

"So once I'm over there, how do I get their brains in the right bodies?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Honestly? We don't know."

"I'm hoping the speedforce will try to correct the wrong and do it for you, but if that doesn't work, you'll have to bring them both back here and we'll figure it. We'll keep examining Liberators tech while you guys are gone."

"How long will the portal stay open?"

"Not sure, but I wouldn't push an hour. We'll keep the link active, but I don't want to risk anyone finding it. . . " Allen explained.

"Great. I'll see you in an hour or less then."

Dick turned around and grabbed Wally, who had been staring at a statue of Superman. He briefly explained the situation.

"Oh, cool. That's pretty neat that they figured it out, hell, scientists have been trying to prove inter-dimensional travel for years now."

"Well now you can tell them it's real and you've done it. You wanna go first?"

"Go ahead."

Dick took a breath and stepped through the Zeta tube. 

_ "Acknowledged, Nightwing B1." _

When he stepped out, he was in Gotham. In fact it was so similar that he looked around for his motorcycle. The glaring difference was that this Gotham was sunny. A few seconds later, Wally stepped out behind him. He looked around for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, this is home."

"Wait. How do you know?" 

Dick rushed after Wally, who was walking out of the alley they had appeared in. 

"I just do."

Wally walked straight up to a middle aged woman, smiling when she gave him a startled look.

"Costume party," he explained. "My phone is dead, could I use yours to call my boyfriend?"

"Oh, sure!" The woman smiled politely and handed her smartphone over. 

Wally stayed with in her sight, but stepped over to Dick, punching in a number and then waiting as it dialed. When it inevitably went to voicemail, he called it again.

"Dammit, Ric, pick your phone up," Wally muttered, glancing up at Dick, who was patiently waiting.

"Hello?" Dick could hear the voice.

"Ric?!"

"This is he."

"Hell yeah! It's me, baby. It's Wally."

A slight pause. "My. . . My Wally?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Outside uh. . . That one watch shop."

"Holy shit! Stay there! We're just down the block!"

"Okay! Wait, we?"

Dick raised an eyebrow, and then a familiar voice.

"It's uh, me. The other you. Is my. . . Is Nightwing with you?"

Dick held out his hand and Wally passed the phone over.

"KF?"

"Yes! Oh my God, you did it! You came for me!"

"Of course I did!"

"Okay, great. Stay there, we're coming for you!"

The line went dead. Dick returned it to the woman and then turned back to Wally, who was grinning. Nearly two minutes later, Dick tensed as he heard the sounds of running, he turned to see Wally and himself running down the road. His eyes widened as he realized Wally wasn't joking around, he seriously looked identical to this other Richard.

"Walls!" The other Richard called and fully crashed into Wally, nearly knocking him over.

The other Wally, which was really his Wally (this was going to get real confusing) skidded to a stop and then hugged Dick tightly.

"Dude, I'm so happy to see you!" He exclaimed, pulling away to grin at Dick.

This Wally was incredibly similar to his Wally, darker skin, shorter hair, but other then that, nearly identical. Dick grinned back.

"I'm glad you're okay, KF, we were in quite a panic trying to figure this out."

Dick glanced over his shoulder to see the other two kissing, Richard's hands on Wally's neck as they kissed desperately. A cold jolt of something he didn't want to deal with ran through him.

"Oh uh, yeah. They're pretty, uh . . . Attached," Wally said, stepping away from Dick, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

Dick turned his attention back to his Wally, eyebrow raising.

"Ric! Hey!" His Wally called, finally pulling their attention.

The other Richard pulled away, shooting a glare at Wally. 

"What?" 

"This is my Richard," Wally explained.

"Wait. He know-"

"I had to tell him, for many many reasons," Wally hissed back.

Ric, as he was called, detached himself from Wally and walked over, holding out his hand, eyes scanning over Dick. Dick shook his hand, thinking it was incredibly odd to be shaking the hand of a somehow hotter, buffer version of himself.

"Dude, I have a question. You like wearing this?" Other Wally was saying, pulling on the Spandex.

"Yeah, it's more streamline for when I run, speaking of which. I ain't got no go," Wally said, turning to Dick.

"What?"

"My speed. I can't use it in this body."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More squad fun :)

It was incredibly hilarious to watch Dick try to figure out how to cope with Ric and OW. 

Wally himself had felt a small flare of jealousy when he saw the two kissing, but quickly reminded himself he was just playing a part and has no attachment to Ric. They called Ric's butler, who's name was Max, to come get them and take them back to the Manor, despite Dick insisting they needed to go back to their Earth and figure out how to get them back.

"Wally-"

"No! I know, Dick. But look. M'gann is here too-"

"What?!"

"I know. I'm thinking she might be able to do the electric slide on our brains and put us in the right bodies."

Dick was staring at him like he was crazy. They were sitting in the middle of an SUV, trying to ignore OW and Ric in the back, who were acting like OW had been gone at war or something. Sadly, Wally was used to being looked at like he was crazy.

"We can try it. Barry and the others are looking into what tech the Liberator used to switch you and if we can just reverse the effects that way," Dick said after a moment.

"Wait, does this pertain to us?"

Wally didn't miss the annoyed look Dick shot at Ric.

"Yeah, kinda."

"How are we gonna switch back?” OW asked, leaning forwards in his seat.

"Dunno, we have some ideas but-"

"If you could pipe down and let us focus then we could figure it out a lot faster," Dick snapped, shooting another glare at OW.

"Woah! Dick. Easy. Don't get your batpanties in a twist."

Dick shot his angry glare to Wally, who was entirely immune to it at this stage, he just raised an eyebrow.

"I know this is all stressful, but they're not actually us. They aren't used to half the shit we are, remember?"

"How are you so calm about this?" Dick hissed at him.

Wally shrugged. "I'm really not. Mentally, I'm still having a panic attack that I'm gonna accidentally burn up this body, or that the speedforce is gonna finally decide to reject him and kill that body. But I figured that they haven't done that yet so they are probably as confused by this as we are," he explained. "So. I'm going to keep calm, and use logic and reason to figure it out. I know you hate this, but I need you to be like Bruce, okay?"

Wally reached out, putting a hand on Dick's leg, squeezing, and holding eye contact. Dick glared back at him for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them, Wally could see he was Nightwing, not Dick Grayson. Usually he hated forcing Dick to switch mentally like that, but he needed the logical side of his brain, not his emotional side. He knew he was going to get shit for that later.

"Okay. Fine. Batman it is. Logically, we should get M'gann and test out your theory," Dick said, even his voice changing. "If that doesn't work, we have . . . Forty-eight minutes to get back to the Zeta point and get back to Earth-2. Barry and Allen will be able to figure something out."

"Okay, see that's a plan. That's my leader," Wally said, grinning at Dick.

He got an indifferent glare as response.

"Are you linked with M'gann?"

"Yeah, I'll call her."

_ "Hey! M'gann. Can you hear me?!" _

Wally glanced back at OW and Ric, who were leaning into each other, but were watching the other two interact in silence. They pulled into the Manor garage and Dick hopped out, Wally pulled the seat up for OW and Ric and then walked over to Dick.

_ "Yes, I'm here. What is wrong?" _

_ "Give a check around me." _

There was a pause, and then Dick smirked lightly.

_ "Nightwing!" _

_ "Hey, Meg. Glad to know you're okay." _

_ "I'm great!" _

Wally grabbed Dick's arm and tugged him along, after Ric who was walking into the house.

_ "Hey, can you meet us at Wayne Manor? We've got an idea how to get the Other Wally and I back to our proper bodies." _

_ "I'll be there in a jiffy." _

"Holy shit this is identical to-"

"I know, it's wild. . . Oh Dick, I do have to tell you, Thomas and Martha-"

"Are alive, I know. He let that slip."

Ric navigated them through the halls into a family room where three people were relaxing, a cat laying on Martha's lap. 

"Dad," Ric called, announcing their presence.

Bruce looked up and Dick screeched to a stop. This Bruce was nearly identical to his surrogate father, just a lot less tired looking, and a lot less beat up. Wally reached over and squeezed his arm, knowing his friend would be glad he still had his domino mask pressed on.

"Ric! Is . . . Is that him?" Bruce asked, pointing at OW.

"Yeah! Well. You know, our Wally's brain, his Wally's body."

Ric pointed over at Dick and Wally.

"Oh dear. This is going to get confusing," Martha murmured.

"Naw, it'll be easy to remember, for now. The one in the bright yellow Spandex is Ric's boyfriend. The one who looks like Ric's boyfriend belongs with this one," Wally said, smacking Dick in the chest.

Everyone hyper focused in on Dick, and the teen immediately started closing down.

"And who is this?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that's Ri-"

"Nightwing," Dick interrupted, his voice dropping into the gravely tone he used when he was out with Batman.

Wally raised an eyebrow.

"I came to fix things, Mr. Wayne."

_ "I'm here." _

_ "We're in the family room." _

"And how do you intend to do that?" Bruce was asking.

And then suddenly Martha screamed, falling back on the sofa. Wally glanced over his shoulder and saw M'gann, still in human form, floating through the wall.

"Oh, with her help."

The only one from Earth-3 that didn't bat an eyelash was OW. Everyone else jumped up and stared at M'gann in horror.

"Wayne's, this is M'gann M'orzz. She's from our dimension, she got dragged here along with me. She's got incredible talents and we think she'll be able to help us."

M'gann and Nightwing were busy hugging, so Wally forged ahead and explained the situation. The Wayne's listened in stunned silence, trying to comprehend what they were being told.

"And if this doesn't work, what is your plan?" Bruce asked, standing.

"I'll be taking them both back with me to my team of scientists, who are currently dissecting the Liberators tech to figure out how the hell this mess started," Dick stated, turning back to Bruce.

The man scowled and walked over, glaring Dick down. The man gave indifferent blank stare. 

"And what if I don't let you."

"No offense, sir. But I don't think you could stop me," Dick growled back.

Bruce tensed, and Wally stepped forwards, gently putting a hand on Dick's arm.

"Look, no one wants to get into a fight, okay? I just wanna fix what has happened so I can go home."

Bruce glanced at Wally, eyes narrowed, but finally he nodded and stepped back.

"So how do we do this?" OW asked, walking over.

"Wait, KF, Bar- Flash said something about the speedforce being able to fix this?" Dick said, turning back to his Wally.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. But he talked about it. Can you still access it?"

"Uh, yeah. The only problem is that I risk burning his body up if I do."

Dick hummed, considering this.

"Let's try with M'gann first, and then we can see about the speedforce," Wally suggested.

Dick nodded in agreement. M'gann stepped forwards.

"Wally, and uh. Wally. It would be best if you sat down," she instructed.

Wally nodded and sat on the floor, cross legged. OW gave Ric a hesitant look but then sat across from Wally. M'gann sat between them, starting to close her eyes.

"Wait, do you know what you're doing?" Ric asked, stepping forwards.

M'gann looked up at him, smiling lightly. "I never do."

And with that, she reached out, putting a hand on either Wally's head and then closing her eyes. Ric started to step forwards to stop her, but Dick grabbed him, stopping him.

"I'm sorry, but you can't interrupt her, she has to be focused for this to work, and trust me, bad things happen when you break that focus."

"What?! And you're okay with this!?"

"Of course, I know my team, I know her abilities. She has it handled, and if she can't figure it out, then she won't do anything that will cause damage."

Ric was staring at him like he was insane.

"Look, I know this all seems insane to you, but honestly? This is just a kinda odd weekend for me."

Ric pulled his arm away and stalked away to slump next to Martha, staring at the small group this looked like they were having a seance. Dick turned his gaze back to Bruce. He wouldn't admit it, but worry was twisting through his gut. His father's doppelganger didn't seem very amused with him. 

"Listen, Richard. Yes I know who you are, I think I'd recognize my son. That and your Wally may have told us about you and your Batman," Bruce started speaking.

Dick scowled, but crossed his arms. 

"I want you to know, if anything happens to him. You're not gonna have a fun day."

"Bruce. You don't scare me. You have no idea what shit I deal with daily, your threats mean literally nothing to me," Dick grumbled back. 

Bruce was clearly infuriated by that. He turned and stalked away. Dick snorted slightly and walked over to the wall near where they were sat, he leaned against it, crossed his arms and stared at his Wally. He would be okay. He would get his speedster back.

After about a half an hour, the majority of the Wayne's got up and walked out, leaving just Dick and Ric in the room. Ric was watching him, but wasn't speaking, and Dick was perfectly okay with that. He really didn't want to strike up a conversation with this other guy. 

He also didn't want to deal with the realization that Wally might have done things with Ric. Especially if Ric and other Wally were as intimate as they appeared. For some reason the thought of Wally kissing this other Richard cold chills through him.

"So."

Dick's gaze snapped over to Ric, who had sat up, arm on the back of the sofa. He raised an eyebrow, but knew it wouldn't be seen, so he let his silence speak for him.

"You seem pretty stuck up."

"It's been a long week."

"Yeah, I get that."

Dick glanced back at the group of gingers, but nothing had changed, they were all sitting with backs straight.

"Come on, you said yourself that we can't do anything. Sit down, I'll get Max to bring us tea."

Dick hesitated for a moment before giving in and walking over. As he sat down, Ric stood and walked to the doorway, calling for his butler. After a short conversation, he came over and sat down next to Dick. Something about Ric just really rubbed Dick the wrong way.

"So, how long did it take you to figure out what was wrong?" Ric asked, looking at his phone.

"About two hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, my Wally doesn't typically run up and kiss me."

Ric winced, glancing over at his boyfriend. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Dick shrugged lightly.

"I didn't figure it out. He had to tell me. He's a pretty good actor."

"Well, his entire life revolves around being able to act normal, so I should hope so. . . . How long?"

"About a day."

Ric's cheeks were turning pink, Dick narrowed his eyes.

"So you guys aren't dating?" Ric asked, changing the topic.

"No. He's my best friend."

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"And you didn't believe him?"

"Dunno. He's said a lotta weird stuff."

Dick shook his head silently. Max, the butler walked in and set a tray of tea down and then exited. Dick pulled off his eye mask and leaned forwards, stirring in some sugar and then leaning back to sip it. It was nothing like Alfred's tea. Ric got himself a glass and sat stick straight, drinking it.

They went silent, waiting. Dick glanced over and saw M'gann's eyebrows furrowed, which was not a good sign. He could probably tap into whatever was happening, but decided not to, at the risk of causing issues. 

"So Spandex?"

"It's easier to move in. The upper body has Kevlar woven in."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, something about you just doesn't sit well. I've been taught to trust my gut feelings and my gut feeling is telling me to stay away from you."

Ric smiled knowingly, but hummed and sipped his tea.

After nearly another hour of waiting, M'gann suddenly gasped and dropped her hands. Dick jumped up, walking over.

"Did it work?" He asked, looking between the three.

Earth-3 Wally shook his head.

"No."

"KF?"

"Yeah. I'm still in here." 

"Fuck!"

Wally's eyebrow shot up, but he didn't say anything. Dick's eyes shot to M'gann, who shook her head, sighing.

"I don't know, Dick. I tried everything I could."

Dick swung his gaze back to his Wally, while other Wally and Ric started whispering.

"Speedforce?"

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah . . . M'gann do you think you could create a bubble around my consciousness to protect this body?"

"Yeah, I can try."

She put her hand on Wally again and they closed their eyes. Ric had brought his Wally a cup of tea and they were talking quietly. Dick ignored them, balancing on the balls of his toes as he watched them. Painful expressions were flashing across Wally's face. After about two minutes he doubled over, whimpering in pain.

"Walls!" Dick grabbed his friend's shoulders, wishing he could just fix this all.

"Owww," Wally whined, leaning into Dick.

"You're okay, it's okay, I've got you," Dick murmured, adjusting his position so he could hug Wally to him.

"It didn't work," Wally whispered. "They wouldn't talk to me. It was like. . . . Like being in a storm of voices and energy. Nothing made sense and I could barely keep hold of this body."

"It's okay. It's okay. Barry and the others will figure out how to fix this," Dick soothed, reaching a hand up to stroke Wally's hair.

"I'm sorry, Dick."

"Walls, I just told you it was okay. It's not your fault. I've heard you and Barry talk about the speedforce before, it's not something anyone can truly control. We'll fix this."

Wally went silent, leaning all his weight into Dick.

"So it didn't work?"

Dick looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway. Ric answered via headshake, then he looked at Dick.

"I'm coming with you, back to your earth, that is."

"Uh….." Dick glanced down at Wally. "You'll have to hide your face somehow. I'm not . . . I don't like sharing my identity."

Wally giggled lightly. "He can wear your dumb glasses."

"Shut up."

"Will people recognize you without your mask?" Ric asked.

"Well, no. . . ."

"Then don't tell them we're doppelgangers and no one will know. I'm just Wally's concerned boyfriend."

Dick considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Hold up, Ric. I'm not letting you go to another dimension-"

"You can't stop me, dad."

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"You'll get him back, Mr. Wayne. We've got a gateway open, we can open and close it as much as we like."

"Fine. Twenty four hours and then my son better be back."

"I'll make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well our boys have themselves a real pickle!
> 
> Do you think they're gonna figure it out?


	5. Chapter 5

"Wally!"

Ric screamed when suddenly Wally was being hugged by the Flash. Dick laughed at him and started walking into the Hall. He had just explained who was who when Barry hug attacked his nephew. 

"And who is that?" 

Wally looked past his uncle to see Batman, standing with his arms crossed, scowling at Ric. Dick walked over to him.

"That's Ric Wayne, he's Earth-3 Wally's boyfriend and insisted on coming with."

Batman hummed.

"Did you guys figure anything out?" Wally asked his uncle, pulling away, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, we think so, come on."

Barry zipped away, and Wally followed, just much slower. Expecting the others to also follow. Barry was beginning to explain to Wally what they had figured out. OW stepped up and listened, as if he understood what was going on. Basically, the just was they had figured out what the Liberator had done and had a good idea how to replicate the process. They had created a more simple version of the device, and had a bunch of wires strung between two chairs.

"Wait. Have you tested this?!" Ric exclaimed, butting into the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, totally, we just grabbed doppelgangers and switched their minds," Captain Atom said sarcastically.

"That's a no, babe. We're guinea pigs," OW explained, looping his arm around Ric. 

"Miss Martian, do you think you could supervise?" Barry asked, turning to the Martian who was hanging out nearby, looking awkward.

"I suppose so."

"You just need to be able to intervene and let us know if anything is going wrong," Barry explained.

She nodded, pulling another chair over.

"Wait?!" Ric protested again, looking at Dick. "You're okay with this?!"

"Honestly this is safer than what I asked Wally to do earlier," Dick admitted, shrugging.

"But you're letting them use untested tech on Wally!"

"I know, Ric. I'm well aware of the dangers! But I'm also aware of the dangers of leaving them as they are!"

Aw it was sweet to see Ric and Dick arguing over them. Wally and Wally exchanged a look.

"Ric," OW said, gently grabbing his boyfriend's hands and tugging him around. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that, Walls! I can't lose you!"

"I know baby. I'm not gonna leave you, I'll come back, I promise."

"You can't promise that," Ric whispered.

Wally watched as OW hugged him tightly and then kissed him.

"You gotta trust me, babe, okay? I've gotta do this," he whispered. "Nightwing, knock him out."

"What!?" Ric screeched.

Dick had already moved, smacking the spot on Ric's neck that rendered him unconscious. The teen slumped into OW. He gently laid down Ric down and kissed his forehead.

"Okay let's do this."

Wally started towards the chairs, but stopped when Dick grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

They hugged quickly before Wally pulled away and let Barry begin wiring him up.

"Hey, Nightwing."

Dick looked over at Other Wally, who had walked up to him. 

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens to me. . . Make sure Ric gets back safely, please?"

"I will, Wally. But don't worry about it. We'll get you back to your boyfriend before he even wakes up."

Wally smiled, he stepped forwards, putting his hand on Dick's chest and then leaning in, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for trying, even if it doesn't work."

Dick stared after Wally and watched as Captain Atom strapped him into the other chair. 

"Nightwing, can we exchange a few words?" Batman's deep voice grumbled.

Dick walked over, casting one last glance behind him where they were beginning the process. Batman was watching him quietly. 

"Are you okay?"

"Worried, but yeah."

"Understandable, we've never dealt with anything like this. I won't tell you they'll be fine, because I don't know."

Dick hummed, mocking his mentor and crossing his arms. Batman stared at him for a minute.

"What?"

"What were things like over there?"

"Surprisingly similar. Just no supers."

"Must be peaceful."

Dick chuckled, humming. Suddenly a fritz of electricity drew their attention. Electricity was crackling around the Wally's, causing a mini lighting storm.

"Barry, what is going on?!" Dick exclaimed, starting to walk closer.

"Uh. I guess the speedforce is complaining about what is happening," Barry offered with a shrug.

"What?! You can't do anything about it."

"Nope."

Barry looked concerned, but didn't say anything else, watching the process with concern. Captain Atom was watching a computer monitor. M'gann had her hands extended towards them, her eyes glowing white. Nearly two minutes passed of this. And then suddenly Wally, Kid Flash Wally, let out a scream and fell forwards, pulling out of the wires and collapsing on the floor.

"Wally!" Dick yelled and ran forwards, scooping him up into his lap.

Wally's body was vibrating slightly, energy running through him. The other Wally jolted slightly and then looked around, frowning.

"Did it work?" Dick asked, looking between him and M'gann.

"I. . . I think so," M'gann whispered out and looked up at Dick.

"Wally?" He snapped, looking at Earth-3 Wally.

"I. . . Yeah! Holy shit! It worked! Holy fuck!"

Barry walked over and carefully started unstrapping other Wally. Dick looked down at his Wally, putting a hand on his face. 

"Wally, hey, Walls. Come on, come back to me," he murmured.

The teen had stopped vibrating, but he was still unconscious, electricity was crackling along his body, but Dick ignored the tiny zaps he was getting. 

"M'gann! Is he okay?!" Dick snapped his gaze up to the Martian, she looked tired.

"Uh. Yeah. He's just . . . Dreaming, almost?"

"Speedforce!" Barry inputted from across the room. "They like to have little chats with us speedsters!"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Oh probably, the speedforce thinks he's an angel."

"You guys talk about this speedforce like it's some kind of god," other Wally commented, stretching and then standing.

"It kinda is." Barry confessed.

Suddenly a screech burst from Wally and he convulsed once before groaning in pain and curling in towards Dick.

"Walls? Hey, KF can you hear me?" 

"Ugh, yeah," Wally groaned, keeping his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

"My head hurts like a bitch, but yes." Wally opened his eyes and grinned. "I'm great, dude, I'm back, I can feel it. My powers."

"Yes!" Dick cheered, pulling Wally into a tight hug.

"KF is back, baby!"

After a moment, Wally jumped up and started running laps, turning into a yellow blur as he zipped around. When he became visible again, he crashed into Dick in a huge hug, laughing like a child.

"Holy shit I've never been more glad to be able to do that," Wally giggled, still hugging Dick tightly.

"KF, I am glad to have you back!"

"I'm glad to be back."

Wally turned and looked back at OW, seeing him gently shaking Ric. After a moment, the other teen woke up, groaning.

"Hey, Ric. It's me. I'm back."

"Babe?" Ric groaned, blinking up at him.

"Yeah, it worked."

"You idiot!" Ric practically screamed, pushing Wally off.

Dick and Wally exchanged a glance, eyebrows raising.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! What if you had died! You didn't even let me say goodbye!!"

"Ric, I'm sorr-"

"I was so worried! Jesus Christ! Wally you can't do shit like that. We're a team, you can't just make decisions for both of us!"

Wally stepped forwards, grabbing Ric and kissing him passionately.

"Woaah," Dick muttered, looking away, at his Wally, who seemed completely unsurprised as the two made out. "KF!"

"Hey, I've been on one end of that, it's just how they work."

"Wait, what?!" 

Wally's cheeks went pink as he realized what he had just said. Dick was staring at him in partial shock and partial horror. 

"Uh. Yeah. . . When I woke up over on their Earth," he said, motioning at the now lightly arguing couple and then shoving a hand into his hair. "I didn't know where I was or what was going on. So I uh, had to pretend to be him. You woulda been proud of my detective skills, I figured out how to pretend to be him in like a half an hour."

Dick's face was impossible to read. 

"You had to pretend to be Ric's boyfriend?" Dick asked again, sounding dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"Do I even wanna know what all that entailed?!"

"Uh, well." Wally pointed at Ric and OW who were once again kissing, Ric looked like he was crying.

There was a moment where Dick looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth. Then he shut it and Wally could see him reining in emotions. He frowned lightly, but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes, Ric and OW walked over, arms around each other.

"Are you ready to go home?" Nightwing asked, voice guarded and cold.

"Please. I'm ready to get back to my boring ass life with my amazing boyfriend," OW said smiling.

"Alright. Hey, Bear, can you get the portal running?!" Nightwing called.

"Yup, I'll have it going in a flash."

Wally groaned in pain. "Stopppppp."

"Only when my cold dead body is in the dirt!" Barry yelled back.

Once the portal was up and running, the group walked over to it. OW turned to Wally, holding out his hand.

"Good luck, man. Your world is weird."

"Thanks. And Wally? Maybe try to be less of a prick?"

OW laughed and turned to Dick. "Thanks, for putting up with me, and for getting me back."

"Yeah. Stay out of trouble."

"No promises!" 

OW walked into the Zeta tube. It flashed and then he was gone. Ric turned to Dick. Wally watched as he stepped closer and said something softly to him. Dick's cheeks turned pink, but he nodded. Ric smiled and hugged him before walking over to Wally. 

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Wally. Even if you did lie to me and pretend to be my boyfriend."

Wally chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's chill. I understand. You're a good guy, and I'm sure you're destined for great things."

"Thanks Ric. I hope you have a great life."

"Thanks. . . And a word of advice?"

"Sure."

Ric stepped close, slipped his arms around Wally's neck and put his mouth against his ear.

"He's totally into you, he just doesn't know it. You should do something about it, take him on a really nice date or something. After all, if he's anything like me, he won't make the first move."

Wally chuckled, letting his hands rest on Ric's hips, a position that had become quickly familiar. 

"We'll see."

"Don't just _see_. Do. I'll help you out."

With that Ric kissed him. Wally gave a grunt of surprise, but didn't resist, kissing him back softly. After a moment, Ric pulled back, smirking.

"Goodbye, Wally."

"Bye, Ric."

Ric stepped back, winked, and then turned and walked through the Zeta tube. In a second, he was gone.

Wally turned back to Dick. Back to his Richard. He smirked slightly to see jealousy clearly written on his face.

"What the hell was that," Dick hissed when Wally walked over.

"Just his way of saying goodbye," Wally hummed, throwing an arm around Dick's shoulders. "Come on, I need like, the biggest hamburger possible and a week long nap."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. At the end.
> 
> This ones a bit shorter, but enjoy!

Wally was on edge, eyes flicking warily as he watched his target, hands raised in defense. He sidestepped carefully, keeping the target in front of him. A twitch of muscles and the target was lunging, spinning to throw themselves into a roundhouse kick. Wally dodged easily, not even using his speed as he stepped out of the way, grabbing the attacker's arm and twisting to throw the person away.

"Good!"

Wally grinned as he stepped forwards, blocking a strike and swinging his foot up to strike at the other person's side. It was easily deflected and he was pushed back by a shove on the arm. He took two steps back as his attacker took two forwards, swinging at his midsection, fists flying fast enough that Wally allowed himself to blur slightly so he could block them all.

"Computer, dock a point from Kid Flash."

"Acknowledged."

"Hey!"

"Rules were no super speed, Wally."

Wally scowled at Dick, stepping back out of range. They were sparing as demonstration for the newer Young Justice students, showing the powered ones the advantages of being able to spar skillfully without their powers. Dick and Kon would spar with powers next to show the unpowered ones how their lack of powers didn't necessarily give them a disadvantage.

"As if you weren't already beating me," Wally said, faking a right hook and then bringing his left fist up and jamming it into his stomach.

Dick grunted in pain, but immediately grabbed Wally but the arm, leg sweeping out and knocking him down. Wally grabbed Dick by the arms and pulled him down with him, quickly rolling to pin the dark haired teen under him, arm against his throat. He knew it was just a matter of time before Dick squirmed his way out.

"Hey, whatcha doing this weekend?" He asked, feeling Dick start to shift his weight.

"Probably training here," Dick answered as he quickly threw Wally off.

The ginger rolled away before Dick could pounce on him, coming into a crouch to defend himself. Dick shot forwards, throwing a leg out to kick Wally. He grabbed it, yanking Dick forwards.

"Wanna go on a date instead?"

The look on Dick's face was comical, pure shock appearing on his usually controlled features. Wally almost laughed, but instead he quickly tossed Dick to the ground onto his stomach, pinning him down, twisting his arm back. After five seconds of struggling, the computer declared Wally the winner, and he let go, stepping back and offering a hand to Dick.

"And that, kids, is an easy demonstration on how you can use distractions to your advantage!" Wally said, grinning at the red faced Boy Wonder.

Dick cleared his throat and let Wally pull him up, not making eye contact with anyone. 

"Okay, next, uh, Superboy and I are gonna spar," Dick said. "Thanks, Kid Flash, for the help."

"Yup."

Wally walked away, fist bumping Conner as he passed, he dashed into the kitchen, grabbing a couple water bottles before coming back and standing next to Artemis.

"So you've had an interesting week," she said, glancing over from the fight.

"That's an understatement."

"I never found out what the uh, doppelganger meant by "the soda revenge", do you know?" Artemis asked, looking forwards again.

Wally laughed, capping his water bottle so he didn't spill it. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Yeah. So basically, the other Wally I guess cheated on other you, and in revenge you dumped soda on him."

"Seems like something I would do."

"Yeah, I know right?"

Artemis went silent, watching Dick absolutely destroy Conner, apparently determined to hide the fact that he let Wally best him.

"Were you serious about the date?" Artemis asked softly.

"Hell yeah I was. He's hot, Artie. I learned that lesson pretty well this past weekend. And I'm pretty sure he'll say yes. Besides I wanted to win, and what better way to beat him then seriously knock him off balance."

Artemis laughed slightly, shaking her head. The fight only lasted another two minutes before Dick had Conner on his ass. He lectured the new members for a moment before walking over with Conner to accept water bottles from Wally. He talked to Conner briefly before the super and the archer left together, going to find out what was for supper. Leaving Wally and Dick alone.

Dick didn't speak, and Wally didn't push it, just content to chill beside Dick.

After a while they went and ate with the others, Dick quiet unless engaged in conversation. Artemis, on Wally's right, leaned over to whisper to him.

"Good job, you broke him," she said with a laugh, grinning.

"He's thinking," Wally responded, smiling back. "Trying to decide how he should react."

"It's been an hour."

"Oh, trust me, I know Dick, he's contemplating."

After dinner, Wally was on kitchen duty, but it only took him about fifteen minutes to clean up, which was at least half the time it would take most people. He had just gotten done and was drying his hands when he turned around to find Dick sat on one of the counters, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, his mask still on.

"Hey," Wally greeted, throwing the towel over his shoulder and grabbing a washcloth to clean up around the sink.

"Were you serious?"

Wally barely glanced up, focusing on scrubbing a spot of dried something. He didn't even want to know what it was. 

"Of course I was. I wouldn't've asked if I wasn't."

"I didn't know if you were just trying to distract me."

"Well it certainly was an added bonus, you were gonna kick my ass otherwise."

Dick was silent. Wally rinsed out the washcloth and redried his hands. Finally he turned to his best friend, walking closer. Dick was watching him carefully, eyes narrowed slightly. Wally walked over, leaning forwards until his stomach was pressed into Dick's knees.

"Did you come up with an answer?" He asked, smiling lightly, resting his forearms on Dick's thighs.

Dick pursed his lips, blinking down at Wally. After a moment he reached forwards, fingers tangling into Wally's hair. Wally smiled wider. Physical contact was good. That meant Dick wasn't pulling away. He felt the teen tug on his hair, tilting his head up a little higher. 

_Fuck that was kinda hot._

Dick still wasn't speaking, keeping a tight enough grip on his hair to pull at his scalp, but not enough to actually hurt or pull Wally's head back further. They stared into each other's eyes for an uncountable amount of time. What felt like years could have been seconds. What felt like seconds could have been minutes. Then Dick was pushing into Wally, causing him to step back. Dick slid off the counter, his hand still in Wally's hair, but his other arm came up and circled around Wally's neck.

"Yeah, I think I got one," Dick said softly, in answer to a question Wally had long since forgotten.

Wally was much more focused on Dick's lips, watching them move as he spoke, remembering the feel of Ric's lips, and wondering if Dick's would feel the same. Would it be the same kissing Dick? Would Dick kiss him? Would he let Wally kiss him?

He got his answer when Dick pressed forwards, simultaneously tugging Wally forwards so their bodies were pressed together. His grip in Wally's hair allowed him to tilt his head to give him advantage of the situation. And then gently, almost hesitantly, Dick pressed their lips together. Within seconds, the hesitant kiss was gone and Wally was pushing Dick back against the counter, Wally sucking in Dick's bottom lip as his hand slid down his sides. He gave a tiny noise, leaning his weight into Wally as he let the ginger take control of the situation.

Faintly, somewhere in the back of his mind, Wally knew that the kitchen wasn't exactly the best spot for this impromptu makeout session. Someone could walk in, one of the kids even, and boy would that be awkward. If it was one of the original team members, they'd just get harassed, but one of the new kids? But honestly Wally couldn't care. Kissing Dick was nothing like kissing Ric. It was so much better. In every way. Dick was a little hesitant, letting Wally take charge for once, but it was making Wally light headed nonetheless.

"Wally," Dick gasped out, using the hand in his hair to separate them.

Wally barely bit back a groan at the stinging in his scalp. It felt way too good for what it was. He glanced around the kitchen quickly, checking that no one was around. Then he grinned at Dick, who was watching him with wide eyes, lips parted as he breathed softly through his mouth.

"What did it?" He asked quietly. "What gave me away?"

"Gave you away?" Wally laughed. "Dickie, if I hadn't been sent to that other dimension I wouldn't have ever even suspected."

Dick's raised eyebrow was enough of a question.

"You were jealous about Ric. I could tell. He could tell. When he kissed me before he left, you should've seen your face."

Dick's eyes widened slightly. And Wally knew he'd be mentally scolding himself for letting emotions slip like that. Wally chuckled lightly, letting his fingers slip under Dick's sweatshirt, feeling his warm, hot skin. Dick took a steady breath, and then released it in a steady stream, tilting his head down so he wasn't breathing in Wally's face. He released his grip on Wally's hair, letting his hand slide down to his neck.

"So Gotham or Central City." Dick asked with a huff of a laugh.

Wally was opening his mouth to respond when alarms started blaring around the hideout. They exchanged a look and sighed heavily.

"Well I guess we'll find out later."

So they ran off to save the world, again.

By the time they had stopped the world from going up in flames, Dick and Wally didn't even get to see each other, they just had to drag themselves back home to catch less than four hours worth of sleep before they had to get up for school.

Wally ended up going to Gotham Sunday afternoon, meeting Dick at a cute coffee shop. The date was simple, sweet, and honestly better than Wally could've hoped for.

So now he had a hot rich boyfriend. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And for all the comments!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
